Luigi vs Mr L
by Luigi 4ever
Summary: A brief one-shot. Fed up with Mr. L, Luigi want to settle the score once and for all. Please R


Luigi and Daisy were eating dinner one night when Luigi looked at Daisy and said "You know, Mario has been bragging every day about that stupid prank. I think we should do something to get even." "I think so too" Daisy said "but we need a really good prank." She thought for a minute, then she said "hey, you could dress up like Mr. L." "I…I don't know" Luigi said "I don't ever want him to come back. He hurts you and everyone I love." "Just dress like him, not become him" Daisy said "please, for me." "Ok" he said "just for you, but if something happens promise me you'll run far away from me." "Ok" she said smiling. Luigi looked at her and said "you know I don't have those clothes. They just kinda appear on me when I snap out it." "Maybe I can make them for you" Daisy said. Over the next few days Daisy made a Mr. L costume for their prank. Luigi was trying it on, Daisy handed him the mask. He started to put it on, suddenly the mask flew out of his hands and onto his face. He grabbed it and tried to pull it off and said "No! Please, no!" suddenly a deep voice said "ha ha the Green Thunder is back!" Then Luigi's voice said "no! I'm in control!" Then Mr. L's voice said "no you're not, I am!" Then Luigi's voice said "Daisy, get outta here!" "No stay" Mr. L's voice said. Then Luigi's voice said "run, run to Peach's castle. Find Mario, tell him what happened. He'll help you." Then Mr. L's voice said "come to me." He punched himself in the stomach and Luigi's voice yelled "SHE"S MY WIFE! Run Daisy! Run!" then he grabbed his head and Mr. L's voice said "I…am…in…CONTROL! Ha ha the Green Thunder is back!" "L…Luigi?" Daisy said. "Who's Luigi?" Mr. L asked "I am Mr. L the great Green Thunder." Daisy ran as fast as she could to Peach's castle. She pounded on the door and yelled "MARIO! PEACH! HELP!" Mario opened the door, Daisy pushed him back inside and shut the door and locked it. "Daisy, what's going on?" Mario asked. Daisy looked at him and said "Me and Luigi wanted to get back at you and Peach for that prank you guys pulled at the soccer tournament. So I talked Luigi into dressing up like Mr. L; but when he did, Mr. L actually took over Luigi's body." "Oh, no" Mario said. There was a knock at the door and they heard Mr. L say "Daisy, my sweet, open the door." "NO! GO AWAY!" She yelled. A small bolt of lightning began cutting through the door, it cut out a large hole. Mr. L stepped inside. Mario stood between Mr. L and Daisy, Mr. L punched Mario hard. Daisy ran toward the door. She looked back and saw Mr. L punch Mario again. She grabbed Mr. L's shoulder and said "stop!" Mr. L spun around and backhanded her, knocking her down. He laughed evilly and his mask fell off. Then Luigi's voice said "Oh, my head." Mario punched him, hard. "OW!" Luigi said "what was that for?!" "Mario, it's Luigi" Daisy said. Luigi saw her on the ground. He helped her up and asked "why were you down there?" "Mr. L back handed me and knocked me down" she said. "After he punched me" Mario added. "No" Luigi said "NO! I'm sorry Daisy, I'm sorry Mario." Luigi began crying and ran out of the castle. "Luigi wait!" Daisy said. But he didn't stop; Daisy and Mario ran after him. Luigi ran to the mansion, he ripped off the Mr. L costume and put on his green shirt, overalls, and his normal hat. Then he sat in the corner and began to cry. Then Mario and Daisy walked in. "Luigi?" Daisy said softly. She walked over to him and said "It's ok Luigi." "No it's not" he said through the tears "I hit my brother and I hit the love of my life." "You didn't hit us" Mario said "Mr. L did." "I want him gone" Luigi said "maybe professor Gadd can get rid of him." Daisy sat next to him and said "Luigi you already talked to him about it. He said it was extremely dangerous to try to remove Mr. L." Luigi looked at her and said "he called me recently and said he had a new machine that would take me into my own mind and let me fight him." "Do you think you can beat him?" Mario asked. "I know I can" Luigi said "I've always hated him, and now he hit my brother and my wife." "I want you to show me" Mario said. He brought Luigi a fight training mannequin. "What if I break it?" Luigi asked "it's expensive, isn't it?" "Don't worry about that Weegie" Mario said. Luigi began punching the mannequin, landing hard punches, he began charging up the electric glove on his right hand. Soon there was an electric ball around his fist as big as a softball. Luigi punched the mannequin in the stomach. His fist went straight through the mannequin and the electricity surged through its body. Daisy and Mario just stood there looking at him. "The thunder punch" Luigi said smiling. They went to E. Gadd's lab. Luigi looked at the professor and said "I'm ready to try your mind machine." "Want to fight Mr. L?" Gadd asked. "Yes" Luigi said slightly ashamed. "What's wrong?" The professor asked. "I…he…he hit…he" Luigi said as his eyes started to water. Daisy hugged him and rubbed his back and said "It's ok honey." Mario looked at the professor and said "Mr. L took over today, he hit me and Daisy." "I'm so sorry" Luigi said starting to cry. Daisy held him closer, still rubbing his back and said "Shhh it's ok sweetheart. It wasn't your fault." Professor Gadd walked over and put his hand on Luigi's shoulder and said "come on, we'll hook you up and let you get even." "Will we know what happens?" Mario asked. "Yes" the professor said "I've installed a video screen so we can watch." Luigi kissed Daisy then he hugged Mario then he looked at Gadd and said "I'm Ready." Daisy held his hand as E. Gadd hooked him up to the machine. Before the professor turned the machine on, Luigi looked at him and asked "will I be able to hear you guys?" "Yes" Gadd said "and you will be able to feel it if we touch you." "Ok" Luigi said "I'm ready." Gadd turned the machine on and Luigi lost consciousness. Professor Gadd, Mario and Daisy watched the screen as Luigi appeared. Luigi walked over to Mr. L. Mr. L looked at him and said "Oh, you're here to lose to the Green Thunder Mr. Weak." Luigi glared at him and said "My name is Luigi." "Ok" Mr. L said "the great Green Thunder against Luigi." Luigi put his fists up, Mr. L did too. They stood there glaring at each other; suddenly they started running toward each other. Mr. L swung at him. Luigi dodged it and punched Mr. L hard in the jaw. Suddenly Mr. L punched Luigi hard in the stomach, then he punched Luigi in the face. Mr. L kicked Luigi in the stomach then he tackled Luigi and held him down. Mr. L. smiled and said "it's over for you. Your body is mine, your mansion is mine, your pretty little wife is mine, your life is mine. Your life is over." Daisy ran to Luigi's body and kissed him and said "come on sweetie, you can beat him." She took his hand and held it tight and said "I'm here for you. I know you can beat him." Daisy looked at the screen. Luigi threw Mr. L off and jumped up. Luigi walked over to Mr. L, kicked him and said "get up." Mr. L stood up and immediately punched Luigi in the face. Luigi felt blood running down his lip. He wiped it off with his glove and looked at it, then he looked at Mr. L and said "nice punch." Luigi punched Mr. L as hard as he could in the stomach, causing him to bend over holding his stomach. Then Luigi hit him in the face with a hard upper cut standing him up straight. Then he punched Mr. L hard, knocking him down. He reached down and grabbed Mr. L's bandanna and held him up by it and punched him hard. "Enough!" Mr. L yelled. "Enough for me" Luigi said "but this is for Mario." He punched Mr. L as hard as he could five more times. Then he charged up a thunder punch and said "and this is for Daisy" He hit Mr. L hard in the stomach with the thunder punch. Luigi let go of Mr. L's bandanna and let him fall to the ground and asked "do you give up?" "Yes" Mr. L said. Luigi wiped the blood off his lip and said "wake me up Professor." Gadd pushed the button and brought Luigi back. Luigi opened his eyes and sat up. Daisy held her hand out to help him up; Luigi took her hand and pulled her into a long passionate kiss. After the kiss he looked at her and said "thank you. You gave me the strength to beat him." Daisy helped him up and said "I'm glad." They hugged each other. Then Mario came over and hugged Luigi and said "way to go Weegie, I knew you could do it." Luigi smiled, then he looked at Gadd and asked "do you have it, Professor?" "Yes" Gadd said smiling "here you go." He handed Luigi a mask that looked like Mr. L's mask. "Here it goes" Luigi said. He put the mask up to his face and let it go. It fell to the floor, Luigi smiled and said "he's gone."


End file.
